


Yin Yang

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, I wrote this while drunk... i think, I'm really sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: Junhoe loves Bobby's favorite black shirt with yin yang print.





	Yin Yang

They say love will come to you in an unexpected way.  


  
For Junhoe love came in a white tank top, baggy pants and braided soft purple hair.  
  
  
  
  
Love came for Junhoe when he's not looking for it.  
  
  
  
  
But as time passes Junhoe thinks he can't live without love.  
  
  
  
Bobby was the perfect boyfriend, the most affectionate and understanding person Junhoe knows. He patiently waited for Junhoe to open up to him, slowly but surely. He didn't chase, but instead walked with Junhoe at his own pace.  
  
  
That's when Junhoe thinks... Ah! I love LOVE.  
  
  
As he fell in love with Bobby, he also falls in love with the idea of loving and being loved by that special person.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When you love someone.  
  
You're the first one to notice things.  
  
You're the first one to deny the truth.  
  
You're the first one who keeps hoping.  
  
You're the first one that has to keep writing on the blank pages and filling up those empty space.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Junhoe"  
  
  
  
  
Bobby said while they're watching a movie at their apartment "I... I think we should break up"  
  
  
Junhoe looked at where Bobby was sitting very quick, he thinks he got whiplash. He looks at him in confusion, as if he doesn't know what Bobby is talking about.  
  
  
  
  
  
But deep inside, Junhoe knows.  
  
  
  
  
Junhoe knows Bobby more than anyone, he knows before Bobby even realizes it. They've known each other for 10 years and they've been dating for 7 years.  
  
  
_Oh._  
  
  
_ Seven years huh?_  
  
  
  
_ We didn't made it Bobby._  
  
  
  
Junhoe's lips starts to quiver as he try to hold back his tears "W-why? Did I d-do something wrong?"  
  
Junhoe wants to scream and beg not to leave him but he knows.  
  
  
  
  
Junhoe knows.  
  
  
  
He just doesn't want to hear it, but he has to. Bobby kneeled infront of him, his hands shaking as if he's afraid to break Junhoe.  
  
  
  
_Too late, love._  
  
  
  
Tears starts to roll down on their eyes, as Junhoe finally got the courage to look at Bobby's eyes.

  
  
He found the answer he was looking for.

  
  
The spark in those eyes were gone. The eyes that once look at him with so much love and admiration, now stares at him with sadness.  


  
"I-I don't love you anymore" Bobby's whispered.  


Junhoe choked on a sob and he covered his mouth as if the gesture will make everything hurt less.  
  


  
Bobby fell out of love.  
  


  
Junhoe doesn't know why Bobby is crying, is he pitying on him? Will it hurt more leaving him? The sobs doesn't stop.  
  
  
  
Junhoe leans forward and clings to Bobby tightly. Hee's afraid that if he let Bobby go, he will disappear.  
  
  
  
Junhoe waits for Bobby to say anything, to say its just a joke.  


  
_ Please say sikes._

  
  
Bobby just hugged him back, his body shaking from crying.

  
  
_You don't have the right to cry._

  
  
They stayed like that until Junhoe calms down for a bit. Then Bobby hugged him a bit tighter, signaling him that its about to end.

  
  
  
That its his last hug.  
  
  
  
  
Bobby then cups his face and kissed Junhoe's forehead, both of his closed eyelids, the tip of his nose and lastly the back of his hand.  
  
  
  
You won't kiss my lips anymore.  
  
  
  
Bobby then pulled away, making Junhoe want to reach out for him. To stop him from leaving. The older then went to their guest room and came out with his luggages.  
  
  
  
The fact that Bobby has already planned everything, on leaving him, hurts Junhoe more.  
  
  
  
Bobby was ready to leave him.  
  
  
  
"W-what about this shirt"  
  
  
  
Junhoe gestured to Bobby's shirt he's wearing. It was a black longsleeved shirt wiith a white yin yang design.  
  
"Keep it" Bobby said as he looks back from the door "I don't really like that shirt anyway" and then he walks out of the door.  
  
  
  
He walks out of Junhoe's life.  
  
  
  
When Bobby closes the door, Junhoe pulled his legs against his chest and wipes the tears streaming down his face.  
  
  
  
"Liar" he sniffles.  
  
  
  
  
"You love this shirt"

> Our memories are breaking apart
> 
>   
One of us has to let go of these hands
> 
>   
Even though it was so cold
> 
>   
Your jacket pocket was as hot as the summer
> 
>   
I hope you’ll cherish the beautiful memories
> 
>   
During this winter night

**Author's Note:**

> So I end up crying while proof reading this.... this was actually inspired by iKON's Rubberband. The product of alcohol + rubberband on loop.


End file.
